Light and Dark
by seastar529
Summary: Yami is too light. Bakura is too dark. Ra is cruel. This will only make sense if you read. So read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh

Warning: maybe yaoi in later chapters, oocness

This is what would happen if Yami's soul got too light. And the spirits got there own bodies.

################################################

_Yami was floating around a dark room shadows curling around on the floor. The shadows stirred and jumped at him. Yami screamed. What was going on here? He was a dark spirit so why would they be trying to hurt him. _

"_You are too light to wield the shadows and are unbalanced, but don't worry I will help you when you awake you will have a new other half play nice!" came a dark voice that kind of scared the spirit._

_ #################################################_

When Yami woke up he felt different, complete. He hadn't felt like this in months! He noticed that he was in a sky blue room with a big window and a dresser. Standing up he left the room going down the stairs and into a nice living area the only problem, in front of him was Bakura. The odd thing was the ancient king had the urge to run over to the other and cuddle.

"What in the name of Ra are you doing here prince?" the other spirit growled making him for some reason whimper. Then there was a flash of light and in the old king's hands was a note. It said:

**Dear Thief King and my little pharaoh,**

**I see that you have noticed that the two of you had been brought together and are wondering why. Well you see, both of you have once again become unbalanced souls only this time Yami is pure light and Bakura is pure darkness. Don't ask me how a dark went pure light because I am not sure either. Anyway meet your new other half because this is an arrangement for all eternity or until you die. Play nice kiddies!**

** Sincerely your lord,**

** Ra**

The two souls blinked twice, once to see if they read that right and another time to finally understand.

"NO!" they both screamed.

####################################################

Bakura was pacing the floor with Yami watching from the couch.

"Well I guess we are two parts of the same soul you can't just change that thief!" the king sighed annoyed as the other muttered about 'the injustice of it all'.

"Oh so you want to be trapped with me for the rest of our lives is that it?" the white-haired one screamed.

"Not like we have a choice," the tri-colored one argued.

Then the phone rang startling the both of them out of their glare match. Bakura answered the phone, "Who is calling and what do you want?"

After a pause he said, "We'll be right there midget stop screaming in my ear or I'll punch you in the face!" Then he hung up.

"What is going on?" Yami questioned.

"Your old light asked where the heck you were now come on I don't want him calling back," Bakura then preceded to drag the now light spirit to the game shop.

####################################################

When they got there they were tackle-hugged by the midget who had been worried sick. Unfortunately Yugi touching his old darker half struck some weird feelings in Bakura who then growled at the shortest in the room. Yugi backed away slightly, and Yami came to stand at the tallest one's side making the other inwardly smirk, the pharaoh was obeying him perfectly. He tapped pen the mind link he was sure was there since they were now "two halves of the same soul".

/Good pharaoh/

\Don't talk to me like that\

/I am now your darker half I can speak to you in any way I want/

Yami winced and Bakura realized it was because his anger had gotten out of his control and was attacking the now light soul. He reeled his emotions in.

/Don't anger me again/ he warned. The other nodded.

#####################################################

**Yes the first chapter is done! Review please and I'll get the next chapter up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh

Warning: weirdness, start of Darkshipping

########################################

Yugi called the whole gang together, and once they were all there the group sat down Yami on the right side of Bakura who wouldn't let him go too far from him because of the weird feelings in his chest.

\Bakura are we going to tell them\

/Never would I trust anything to that little group! Why would you even ask that/

\They are my friends\

/No they aren't, you are now my light and will only hang out with who I approve, like the Wheeler kid is ok and your old lighter half/ Yami grumbled as he leaned back on the couch.

"Ok what is going on? Why are Bakura and Yami next to each other?" Tristan asked making the white-haired Yami bare his teeth in anger. He flinched back slightly.

\No don't scare him\

/I told you not to anger me! Shut up he isn't worth anything/

"Thing is Ra has bound us together as two halves of the same soul," Yami started.

"Why is that happening?" Tea asked looking Yami over.

Bakura saw the real reason for her look over, she liked him, and anger no possessiveness poured through him, but he reasoned, it was probably because Yami was now his. His, his, his!

"Listen here girl! I don't want to see you looking over, talking to, or flirting with my light!" Bakura hissed at her.

\I thought you were opposed to this\

/I am but that won't change anything so I'm making sure that girl knows ho you belong to/

\I am not an object\

/You are now/

#################################################

After a long (and boring) conversation about what was happening it was decided that Yami would live with Bakura and Ryou would live with Yugi at least for now. So going to his now home Yami was silent and thinking about what this would mean in the future. Would Bakura try to hurt his lighter half? Would Bakura order him around? What was living like this going to do to him? Would Bakura protect him like he had Ryou?

Apparently these thoughts escaped via mind link because as soon as they entered the house Bakura dragged him up the stairs and pushed him into the guest bedroom. He then pinned the now light to the wall and growled angrily, "You would doubt my strength to protect my lighter half! You would think I would hurt my other half!"

"I'm sorry, but you hate me I didn't know!" he gasped as the grip tightened until it was painfully so. Yami whimpered pitifully but he couldn't help it this was really bad. Then the grip loosened and unclenched.

"I'll go make breakfast come down to the kitchen after you get out of the leather because I wont have a leather wearing freak living with me!" he then left.

###################################################

Yami changed into a black t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black and white high-tops then walked down the stairs into the living room. The room had a light blue couch pale walls, a dark blue rug and it led into a small kitchen. Yami went in and sat at the table quietly. Bakura sat down with two plates worth of pancakes ten minutes later jolting the ancient king out of his thoughts.

"Eat no lighter half of mine is going to starve!" Bakura muttered when he was done and Yami hadn't touched his food. Yami grumbled but was compelled to listen so he ate half of it then pushed it away. Bakura thought to himself, 'I'll have to get through to him, or this will be the closest that we'll ever be! If this is our life I want both of us to be comfortable!'

################################################

Well the second chapter is done! Yay! Well I'll definitely try to update this and my others stories quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh

Warning: slight yaoi, weirdness

Yeah the next chapter is up!

############################################

Bakura growled angrily as the week went by, the pharaoh barely ate, barely slept, and barely talked. When he got home from school (Yugi's orders) he did his homework for hours checking and rechecking his work! All in all he did anything and everything to keep from interacting with his new dark side. Bakura growled as he got into his uniform the fifth day they were put together it was Wednesday the most annoying day of the week! He then noticed his light was not downstairs ready yet.

"Yami lets go now!" he screamed but there was no answer.

He grumbled but marched up the stairs to the old guest room that was now being occupied. Going in his concern strengthened, there on the bed was his light tossing and turning as he was having a nightmare! Bakura walked over and shook him but he didn't wake up, although the tossing went down and he seemed to be at peace for now. Bakura in extreme irritancy smacked the king who woke with a start.

"What the Ra was that for Tomb robber?" the sleepy teen growled lowly seeming to actually look a little freaky but the thief didn't care.

"You were having a nightmare!"

\NO DUH\

/Is that why you haven't been taking care of yourself/

\Well the sleeping part yes, I wasn't hungry\

The white-haired one's eye twitched in annoyance. If there was one thing he couldn't stand it was feeling like he failed something and this whole 'I'm scared of sleeping and didn't tell you' thing was one of those times!

\How did you do it\

/Do what Pharaoh/

\When you touched me you stopped the nightmare\

/Maybe when I touch you the dreams stop because I am the dark half/

\Oh\

/Move over/

\WHAT\

/I said move over already I am going to help you sleep/

\Unless you can stay in my bed every time I sleep that won't happen\

/It's settled then you'll sleep in my bed/ With that Bakura picked up the shorter you started to squirm and brought him down the hall. Bakura's room was a door going into a space he claimed in the Shadow Realm. The room was all black walls and floor but a white ceiling. In the corner was a red bed with darker red and lighter red pillows. It was king sized with gray curtains around it. The other side of the room had a plain desk that was obviously unused and a bare bookshelf. /We'll move your stuff in here you'll do homework on the desk any books and extra deck you can hold on the book shelf and we'll split the closet and dresser/

Yami nodded as he was placed on the bed. The bed was soft and comfy as e melted into it and snuggled up. Bakura jumped in next to him and pulled the covers close. They were now positions like this: Yami's back to Bakura's firm chest.

\But school..\

/School drool I'm am not allowing my lighter half to go around half dead we are staying home until I say otherwise/

\I don't like listening to others\

/Get use to it/

\Whatever\ the king yawned and slowly closed his eyes. Bakura however had one thought on his mind.

Why was he acting like this?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh

Sorry that I couldn't update sooner out of power for a while!

################################

Yami groaned and cuddled closer to the warmth next to him. The covers surrounding his whole body made him sigh. How long had it been since he was this comfortable while sleeping? It was so nice like this!

That was when he noticed the soft murmuring in his mind it was keeping him safe. He opened his eyes to see a firm chest in his way. That was when he remembered everything going on, but instead of being freaked out he snuggled closer. This gained a chuckle from the white demon.

/Comfy light/

\Of course Kura\ they froze before Yami moved back and stuttered.\O-of course not thief\

/Whatever pharaoh/

They blushed but Yami couldn't help but cuddle closer in his semi-awake state.

#########################################

They came to a routine awaken, breakfast, school, homework, dinner, sleep. Of course they did almost everything separately especially the in-between activities. They didn't walk together, eat together, or work on anything together. This however didn't stop Bakura from seeing Yami return each day with more and more bruises. While he couldn't stop his light from going to the school he could walk with him even if it was unwanted.

\I'm telling you nothing is wrong so you can leave me alone\

/Never going to happen light/

\Just leave me alone\

/You know what fine/ but Bakura being Bakura just hid if he wasn't going to find out the easy out there way he'll be watching (Stalking) his light to find out. He followed slowly from behind. It took a while because his light walked so slowly. When he was really close to the school he was pulled into an alley by one of the football players at school. His name was Dai and he was really ugly. He was tall and grotesquely muscled; his brown hair was everywhere like it made him look cool or something, brown eyes like mud glaring.

As soon as he saw Dai he knew what was going on with his light now to wait for nightfall.

###############################################

"Where are you going thief?" Yami asked as the demon went to the door in his jacket.

"Well your friend from before school is going to have a bad night tonight all I am going to say!" and Yami paled but Bakura was already out the door.

##########################################

Dai was walking stiffly he had a note to come to this alley and he didn't want to look bad. The wind was blowing faintly giving small chills down his back.

Crack!

Dai turned what the heck was that?

Slam!

The garbage can fell over only the garbage can.

Then the footsteps began slow and steady, and it made the teen move back slightly.

Creak Crack Creak Crack

There was rotting wood in the alley nothing was going to happen you were one of the strongest in Domino don't be afraid of sounds! He turned only to be slammed in the face with a board. He fell back tasting the blood in his mouth from an obvious broken nose. Then he felt something on him a body and when the moon shone just right he saw the scariest thing in his school Bakura in blood lust mode! He had a silver knife out already. Bakura smirked bringing the knife down to his stomach and slowly traced it up to his chest so that it was shallow.

"Do you know that I now protect Yami Moto?" he growled angrily.

"N-no!" he panted the blood welling up in his nose so he couldn't breath as well.

"Well then you really should've because I will kill everyone that lays a finger on what is mine! And Yami is mine!" he poised the knife at his heart when he stopped. His eyes glazed over and he seemed to be mouthing something. His gaze darkened and he finally let up putting his knife away. "You're lucky my light has promised anything to keep me from killing you be grateful!"

###################################

Yami winced as he heard the door slam and the stomping up the stairs he knew he should've been careful but he had to help. Bakura came in and weirdly started getting ready for joining him in bed. No shirt and a pair of red pajama bottoms. Getting into the bed Bakura let the lights out and closed his eyes. Resting his head on the firm chest Yami wondered how tomorrow Bakura would act, he felt the emotions through the link and they were bad!

#################################

Hey guys I know this wasn't the best but I only planned up until the stalking part! Well I hated being away from fanfiction for a whole week but I am back!

Tell me what you think:

What do you think they talked about in the link to stop the rampage?

Should Marik and Malik come into this thing?

Do you like possessive/jealous/protective Bakura?

Do you like submissive Yami?

_**Review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh

Let's get this chapter up!

################################

Yami woke up first and silently got dressed and out of the room so that he could make breakfast for his darker half and him. It took a while but he finally got together the eggs, pancakes, and bacon for Bakura and toast for himself. He got the table set and the breakfast out just in time for a groggy white-haired person to get in the kitchen and sit at the table.

/Breakfast? Why did you make it light/

\Can't I do something nice for my darker half\

/Not without an ulterior motive so what is it and if you don't tell me I'll get it out of your mind/

\No other motive darker half now eat please\

Bakura stared at him before he slowly ate everything on his plate. Yami happily smiled as he ate his own.

/Alright what is going on your acting weird err weirder than normally/

\*sighs* I realized that I shouldn't be silent and try this whole arrangement out before I act like a pathetic ghost trying to get out of this\

/Oh the great king admits he was wrong I never thought I'd see the day/

\Maybe I changed a little too soon\

/oh no! You aren't going back to that. As your darker half it is my job to keep you happy and your job is to stop me from being moody, sadistic, psychotic, or anything relative to evil! Though I doubt that you'll stop me from being psychotic or sadistic only mellow it down *snort*/

\Oh lovely\

/Sarcasm doesn't become you like it becomes me/

\*snort*\

/Oh you think that's funny light? Well then/

Just after that Yami felt himself fall to the floor with Bakura on top of him. And the next thing he knew he was getting a major tickle session. When it stopped the both of their faces went closer and closer until. . . .

Their lips met softly and their eyes closed.

#####################################################

Muhahahahahahaha sorry I couldn't resist! Ok the post chapter questions:

1. Puffshipping (Joey x Ryou)

Or

Fadeshipping (Y. Marik x Joey)

2. Tea-bashing

Or

Tristan-bashing

Or

Both

3. On a scale of 1-10 how possessive/jealous do you want Bakura to be?

But in all seriousness I was so close to putting the cliffhanger her but I didn't want to wait to get them to kiss!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh

#############################

When they realized what they were doing they pulled away blushing brightly. Then Bakura decided 'why not' and went for another using one hand to bring his head closer. Yami couldn't help but moan, but wouldn't you if the ancient tomb robber known to kill was so gentle with you that you could melt into him.

Bakura pulled back so fast Yami was concerned, "What?"

His eyes were even darker than usual, "Do that again!"

"What?"

"Moan again, moan for me!"

"I c-can't."

Bakura's smirk flew across his face and he let his hands go up the shirt he was wearing (no more tight closing for real now!) and let his fingers trace his chest and stomach. Yami squirmed biting on his lips trying to keep from having any noises come out. And as the all knowing thief king saw this he tried harder and harder to get the sounds. When Yami finally let out a half-scream half-moan he was smirking even wider. He held himself high over the king to look down upon him in a seductive position that worked its magic.

Patience however wasn't something Yami had an abundance of so the tri-colored hair boy yanked the other down viciously.

/Now, now light. I'm the one in charge here/

\I'm the one with no patience so either do something or not\

/Alright upstairs now! You want me to do something? Fine then give me a reason to/

\Oh I'll give you a reason\

################################

**I know its short, but I don't go far into these things I'll allow you to imagine just how they do it. ;)**

**I know their relationship came fast but they are confused with their feelings, they won't be doing this again for a while they're on instinct at the moment!**

Fadeshipping (Y. Marik x Joey) or Puffshipping (Joey x Ryou)

2. Should Bakura and Joey be friends and if so how close?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh

Sorry its been a month, but I have a chapter ready.

#########################

The next morning Bakura woke up to find someone curled up and burrowing into his chest. When he looked he saw his new light and the memories flooded back to him getting an unconscious proud smirk onto his face while his mind was thinking, did I really take the pharaoh? Slowly and carefully he got out of the bed and then he ran like a madman out of Yami's old room and into his own the one he just so happenedhe would have to share with his light. There he got dressed and schooled his expression to an uncaring frown.

After he did that he went downstairs, where there was still no sign of Yami. He started breakfast and started to think, what was going to happen now? Was it going to be awkward? Why the Ra did he do that with the pharaoh?

##################

**OK I know it was really short and pointless but I wanted to update this story! Next time I will try to have Yami's feelings!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh ################

Yami groaned as he woke up slowly. The memories flashed back to him of what he did with Bakura and they all made him blush like crazy. He got showered and dressed as quick as possible and practically ran to the was there with breakfast for the two of them.

"What happened last night doesn't mean anything."

"What?" Yami asked, cursing himself when something in him started to hurt.

"I don't know what that was last night." Bakura said.

"Well if you don't know, you might like me!" Yami blurted. Something passed through him at the thought, something pleasant.

"Are you so desperate that you need me to love you?" Bakura raised his eyebrow.

"No! Stop being such a-" Yami was cut off. Bakura pinned him to the wall with both of Yami's hands in one of his own above the king's head.

"Don't try and insult me, I will punish you light." Bakura growled. Yami glared up at him from his position on the wall.

#############################

Bakura walked down the hallway with his bag hoisted over his shoulder. That was when he was frozen to the spot. Some guy was flirting with his light, and he was touching him. The guy said some joke and Yami laughed that was when he looked over in Bakura's direction.

Yami and said something to the guy before walking off.

HI Sorry for the wait. The long long wait.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
